


Craving Hands

by PrussiaGillyBear



Category: KISS (US Band), Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Ferret, KISS Cover Band, Kiss (Band), Serial Cannibalism, Shapeshifting, You Have Been Warned, a very old ferret, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Henry has a love for hands.





	Craving Hands

**Author's Note:**

> In my college writing club, we had to create three traits, throw them into a pile, and then randomly select them. This is the shit I wrote. This is not serious and is an actual piece of shit. Please enjoy. I might edit later (or probably not, we'll see). (See end for the three traits I had to use.)

“I was made for lovin' you baby!” He sang as the song was coming to a close, ”You were made for lovin' me!” 

The song dwindled to a close and the four of them left the recording room. They were just finishing up their cover of the KISS song “I Was Made For Lovin’ You” when the lead singer, Henry, started to feel a rumbling in his stomach. A rumbling that only hands could satisfy. See, Henry was a bit of a serial cannibalist. His favorite snack? You guessed it. Hands. 

“Hey, I’m heading out to get some hands!” He yelled as the door to the studio slammed behind him. 

He was very open with his love for human flesh, but only because no one believed him. He was caught red handed many times (usually chomping on a delicious hand, mind you), but still, every time, it was written off as being a prank or part of the act. Maybe constantly wearing full KISS makeup gave a person a pass to partake in weird hobbies. Like eating human flesh. 

Henry transformed into a very old ferret, so old that he couldn’t see very well and mostly relied on his nose to smell his way around the dark alleyways. He used this form to sneak up on his potential victims.

A swift movement caught his attention. His victim. It was time to eat. Leaping, he latched onto the unsuspecting woman’s neck, tearing out a chunk of flesh. She screams, trying to pull him off to no avail. Transforming, he continued to chew as he watched the life leaves her eyes. 

He returned to the studio, chewing on the last finger. Henry smiles, ready to cover another song.

**Author's Note:**

> Here were the three traits I got:   
1\. Can change shape into a very old ferret  
2\. Has admitted to serial cannibalism but is never believed   
3\. They are in a KISS cover band and always have the KISS makeup on


End file.
